Fire Dojo
The Volcano is an area that was mentioned in the Club Penguin What's New Blog. It will not erupt as stated in The Penguin Times Issue 206, but smoke has been seen coming from it. looking at the Volcano.]] History The Volcano was first seen at the Dojo Exterior during the Dig Out the Dojo project in 2008, but only the top half could be seen. During that time, there was also thought to be a path that leads up to the volcano. Nothing since has happened to it, until September 14, 2009, when it started to erupt. Shortly after that, there was a plume of smoke, and a storm was started. According to Gary the Gadget Guy, the smoke will change the weather. It did so, enabling the sky to get dark in time for the Halloween Party 2009. After the Halloween Party 2009 the storm was gone. You can still see the storm through the telescope at the Beacon and binoculars at the Cove. One of the designs at the "Help Goldsmiths Build Amulets" at the Dojo Courtyard looks like a giant hammer hammering the volcano. The Volcano now emits light smoke, and according to the Penguin Times, Sensei has managed to "tame" the Volcano by using the powers of an Amulet. Access To access it, one must have bought an amulet and stand on the fire tile on the floor in the Ninja Hideout. A door with the Fire Symbol on it will come up from out of the floor. You must enter through that pathway and it will take you to the Volcano, Where you can play Card-Jitsu Fire. The Volcano will be set up as a battle arena (as shown in the Blog's Sneak Peak). You must be a member to access it. Trivia *The volcano could be seen since the Dojo Courtyard appeared but without smoke, magma or lava. *It is possible that the magma/lava from the volcano made the sky orange. *The volcano might be proven to be an upcoming new room, because in the Penguin Times Issue #206, Sensei quoted that: "Behold the great Volcano, where we'll seek to train.", meaning that the Volcano would most likely be a new room for ninjas. *The volcano starts to smoke because penguins gather all the items in the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, as revealed in the Penguin Times Issue #206. *Ninjas were able to help prepare in the Ninja Hideout by using their Cloud Wave Bracers. *Even though it turned the sky orange, it is unknown that even after the scavenger hunt, it still has smoke. However, it may only have run out of magma. *It is not on the map yet. *Starting on October 2nd, the volcano has began to seemingly erupt as smoke is pouring out and blowing left and the lava could be clearly seen. *It looked like the smoke from the Volcano was polluting the sky in Issue #208 of the Penguin Times and it did as of October 9th, 2009. *The smoke of the volcano distributed to all Club Penguin, making it dark and ready for Halloween, instead of a Solar Eclipse, as it did on the Halloween Party 2009. *The volcano has settled, yet there is still light smoke coming from it. *The Volcano may be the lair for the rumored "Yeti" this may prove the yeti is nice because the ninjas may train in/on the volcano. *The volcano may be in the next PSA mission, and might be the reason for the blank screen in the PSA HQ. *Sensei may appear there like in the Dojo on a pillow but in a fire suit like in the Card-Jitsu Fire video. *There was a Card-Jitsu Fire Beta Test and you could access it. *Looking at the Blog`s Sneak Peak, the Volcano will look like a Battle Arena. *When the volcano first appeared there was a Fire Pin that could be collected, linking to the training of Card-Jitsu Fire in the Volcano. *Penguins could first enter it on November 13 2009. Gallery File:Normal.jpg|The Volcano before any stages. File:Volcano!.jpg|The Volcano before it began to erupt. File:Volcano_cp_001.png|The volcano during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt. File:VolcanoE.png|The Volcano from October 2nd, 2009 to October 8th, 2009. File:Vocsmoke.jpg|The Volcano from October 9th, 2009 to October 25th, 2009. File:Volnew.JPG|The Volcano at the Halloween Party 2009. File:Volcanocurrent.png|The Volcano after the Halloween Party. File:Volcano game!!!.png|Inside the volcano, where the Card-Jitsu Fire will be played. File:Volcano_Sneak_Peek.png|A sneak peek of the inside of the Volcano from the blog File:Veiw_of_volcano.png|A leaked version of the Volcano. Category:Places Category:Secrets Category:Dojo Category:Club Penguin Category:Mountains Category:Ninjas Category:Natural Resources